Communication systems play a critical role in public safety. Remote speaker microphones are used in conjunction with portable two-way radios to increase a user's mobility. Such devices are typically used by public safety personnel, for example, fire fighters, police officers and medical rescue personnel. These users are also beginning to increasingly rely on their cellular telephones for non-critical communication. However, cellular telephones typically lack high audio capability making them unsuitable for most public safety applications. The ability to have a cellular telephone or other public communication devices operate in the public safety arena is a highly beneficial feature for public safety users.
Publications WO2004028013 A1 and WO2004028026 A1 teach a portable communication device operating as an accessory (i.e., a high audio speaker/microphone) for a portable two-way radio operating over a private or public system. The portable communication device is selected from a group consisting of, but not limited to, a cellular telephone, a personal digital assistant (“PDA”), a pager, a two-way radio, any combination thereof, or the like. Publications WO2004028013 A1 and WO2004028026 A1 are hereby incorporated by reference.
Publication WO2004028013 A1 teaches a portable communication device capable of coupling to a two-way radio via an interface. The portable communication device is capable of selectively functioning as an accessory for the two-way radio and as a standalone communication device when coupled to the two-way radio.
Publication WO2004028026 A1 teaches a mobile communication system comprising a two-way radio console and a portable communication device. The two-way radio console has a docking interface formed therein. The portable communication device is capable of coupling to the two-way radio console via the docking interface. Further, the portable communication device is capable of selectively functioning as an accessory for the two-way radio console and as a standalone communication device when coupled to the two-way radio console. The accessory is at least one of the following: a microphone, a speaker, and a two-way controller.
Combining functionality and adding features to communications products such that multiple communication devices take on new functional capabilities is highly desirable. Prioritizing and routing calls is critical to the proper operation of combined systems in order to avoid conflicts and to ensure that the most important calls get through first. The ability to prioritize and route calls through an interface within a public/private system is addressed herein.